


【Gastwill/ガスウィル】嫖客竟在我身边！【R18】

by 275030069



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: gastwill的非典型站街文学，是Will嫖Gast。*用词比较脏*比较乌龙的故事
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【Gastwill/ガスウィル】嫖客竟在我身边！【R18】

Gast只是恰好站在街边抽烟，也没留意自己身边是男娼的卖场，糊里糊涂就被Will买了。

Will来得急，第一次干这种有违良好公民法章的事儿，在Gast的破洞牛仔裤包里塞了钱就扯着他走进公厕说：“速战速决。”

一个白晃晃的肉屁股放在自己面前，润滑剂顺着大腿流，Gast本是无意却也难抵裤裆里有点抬头的那话儿，那男人从有些凌乱的外套里翻出个套子说：“戴上，快。”

Gast麻溜撕开给自己套上，拇指按了按他嫩色的后庭，软的，那男人躁得慌，双手抵着墙，低声吼着：“好了、快，我没时间。”

Gast自己也是硬得疼，被他这么一催有点不耐烦了，抬起手掌对着肉臀就是啪啪两下，他的臀瓣被巴掌打得荡起肉浪，有些红了。男人按理是他的雇主，不喜欢就推开他穿上裤子走了就成，但他没有，他只是抖着腿根，一点声响都不愿出，连喘气都放轻了。

Gast玩够了，不磨他了，扶着根部说一句：“进去了。”

那男人不知是喜是惊地细细尖叫着，顶端末入后便是Gast直挺的肉柱，阳具直闯进他幽涩的肉道里，把他的肠肉和大脑搅得一塌糊涂。Gast听见男人呻吟着什么：“深、好多、深…涨…”

全是碎开的只言片语，Gast一手捏着男人的腰，待他的内里习惯了再徐徐挺腰一进一出，肉头碾过男人体内舒爽的点刺激得他缩紧了整个穴道，嫩肉谄媚地贴附在硬挺的阴茎上，Gast又抬起手给了他骚浪的臀一掌，示意他放松来。

男人仰起头，并没有预料到Gast会再次打自己，他回过头来死死瞪了Gast一眼，眼眶有点湿润、看在Gast眼里又难免有些娇嗔之意。Gast维持着直立的姿势，反倒是男人沉着腰抬高他热辣的臀，像些低俗小说里的娼妓，被阴茎左右着，Gast脑海里浮现出一些更淫靡的场景画面，甚至是更为不堪的词汇。

埋在男人体内的阳具涨了涨，不断戳刺着他肠道最深的入口，Will被他这样顶弄着前后进退，跪在马桶上的膝盖磨损了，但will已被鼠蹊处的麻痒搞混了脑袋，以致他根本无法理会会不会有人因为过大的交合声来叩门。正如Gast脑海里淫乱的想法，他像个专属的容器，为Gast、为他粗长的鸡巴打开。

Gast的睾丸拍打在他汁水四溢的会阴处，其激烈让男人勃起的阴茎前后甩动着射精，随着他前列腺的高潮，皱褶被全数撑开的括约肌咬着Gast的阴茎。Gast有些皱眉，先前被肏开已有些松软的肉穴又恢复初始那般紧致的状态，裹着他活像个肉套子。

Gast说了今晚最完整的一句话：“你可真是…名器…”

换成是日常的Gast定说不出这般荤话，可能是四散的荷尔蒙和浇在地上的腥臭体液让他也昏了头，不知自己在说些什么。男人抖得更厉害了，不自觉地想放松自己的后穴好反驳Gast，也好让他发烫的脸冷却下来。

Gast在男人的无声中再开攻势，刚高潮完的穴肉敏感又纤细，随便肏一肏都泛滥似流出透明的肠液，男人的叫床有些变味了，带了些媚态，恐怕是食髓知味，被快感凌驾了他的尊严。

Gast听着他一声声放开来不顾地点场合，也被勾动了点身为男人最阴沉的心思，Gast看见他比起肉身腰肢要暗色的后颈，大掌深入他比想象中要柔软的头发，施了力将Will扯起来，似被擒住要害的天鹅，男人吃痛地发出一声绵长的低叫，很快又被Gast肏得断断续续。Will像是在死的边缘，手脚发软，两眼只有重影的瓷砖墙，两耳只剩下淫荡的水声，他在男人的肏干下又攀上一次高潮，但是阴茎没有一丝精液，Will的小腹胀痛，因不好的预感而胡乱地挥手想要摆脱身后锲在体内的鸡巴，他哭叫着：“不要、啊！要、出…”

身后的性器不理会他的求饶，仍然压在他的结肠处要将偌大的龟头挤进那小小的肉嘴里去，Will听见他的肚子发出叽咕的一声，像是被钥匙打开的门一样，但是更粗暴。

Gast的阴茎进到一个温暖异常的地方，那道肉嘴吸吮着自己的肉头，像是被更多淫水洗刷一般的快活，身下的男人在方才一声濒死的尖叫下从马眼射出一股股尿液，嘴巴茫然地张开。

Gast将龟头抽离那隐秘的肉口，未待它收缩又肏进去，这次比刚才的要深，冠状沟以下的地方也被吞了进去，Gast说出了今晚第二句又荤又骚的话：“真像子宫。”

听到这句话的男人像离水的鱼般扑腾着要逃开，可惜他浑身的重心都托付在那根狰狞的鸡巴上，没了主心骨的Will已经逃不了了。

Gast爽快地抽动阴茎，狠狠肏干着他，等肏了约莫有数十下，他俯身跟男人说：“要射了，好好接着。”

恶劣的玩笑让Will忘了安全套的存在，恍惚间竟然好像真的错以为自己体内有个排卵的子宫，正准备做他的肉壶接下精子为这个陌生的、随便找来的男娼诞下一男半女，Will浆糊一样的脑子转不过来，他哭喊着：“不要…不要…不要在里面…”

Gast放开他来，将双臂环抱着他，在Will耳边是Gast临近高潮的低喘，体内的鸡巴要戳穿他肚皮一样发狠肏着，龟头死死抵在Will被肏弄成一个尾指大小的结肠口上，马眼大张，尽管隔着一层塑胶但Will仿佛感觉到那些滚烫的精子闯进了他子虚乌有的子宫，找到他隐世的卵子，一如肚子里的这根阴茎，让他在快感中浮沉，生不如死。

Gast将半软的阴茎抽出来，还勾着许多银色的肠液，离开时屁眼发出噗噗的水声，结块的乳白色润滑剂像过多的精液一样淌出来，原先粉色的屁眼也被肏成了鲜红色，一些无法被收回的肠肉外翻，成了朵淫靡的肉花。

Gast将满是精液的安全套扔在男人早已散乱的风衣上，有些液体粘在上面成了一滩滩的水渍。Will头昏脑胀，呼呼喘气，Gast的坏心耍完了还是将套子打结丢进垃圾桶，他穿好裤子将半休克的Will扳过来拍拍他大汗淋漓的脸，问：“嘿，你还好吧？”

Will抬起眼皮看他一眼，腿一软滑坐在马桶上，大腿还有些高潮余温导致的痉挛，艳红的嘴唇张了张，说：“你……先出去……”

语毕又颤着手翻出钱包抽出几张纸币说：“你做的比我想象好多了…这是小费。”

Gast哪能收，要是真收下了岂不是真成了嫖妓了，他忙摆手说：“不用、不用，我…”

Will看他的眼神有些匪夷所思，说：“是不够吗？ ” Will看了眼钱包里只剩下些小面额的纸钞：“我没带这么多钱…”

Gast跳进黄河也洗不清了，竟然被误会成贪财，他搔搔脸，有点尴尬地说：“那什么…其实我吧，那什么，不是卖的…”

Will瞪大了眼睛，没能完整消化这句句子含有的信息量，正好他休息够了，手脚也不麻了，怒气冲冲地骂：“你怎么不早说！”

Will抽出几张纸草草抹干净自己的腿间，嘴里嘀咕着什么第一次、陌生人、太可耻了…。眼前的男人还在说些抱歉之类的话，Will恼火得提起裤子，把手掌摊开说：“把钱还给我！”

Gast马上将裤包里皱皱的钱还给他，在Will可说是故意踩了他一脚、开门时又故意地拿门板撞他、怒瞪他一眼离开之后Gast才冷静下来想到：等会，我是被白嫖了吗？

Gast殊不知此时咬牙切齿走在公园里的Will会频频出现在他的半夜春梦里，更不知道自己会记着Will好几次瞪自己的眼神，更更更不知道在数天之后自己报道的警察部门里坐在对桌的同僚就是那个在街边白嫖自己的男人。

他的对桌警官身穿服帖的黑色制服，比前几天更有几分禁欲的味道，警官以一种吞了青蛙一样发青的脸色看着眼前这个厚颜无耻、身穿警察制服的男人，把上头派下来的巡逻列表死死攥在手里，说：“Adler，今后由我带你一周，熟·悉·环·境。”

Gast确定他最后几个字是咬着牙说的，他看了看自己未来将相处一周的同事胸前挂着的名牌，说：“啊…Will？请、多多指教…？”

Will没理他，看了看巡逻清单，脸又青了一层，自顾自地走出去不等人，Gast瞄了眼才看见白底黑字标明：「巡逻地点：公园。」

不止Will，Gast也几乎两眼一黑，试问谁会有如此戏剧性的人生，前几日白嫖自己的客人竟是未来的同事，而现在，看官们，他们正要去嫖妓场所，也就是犯罪现场巡逻。

Gast像在联谊时生硬找话题的男大学生，说：“哈哈……这真是个充满回忆的公园呢！”

Gast没听见身边的警官回应，转头看才发现这男人的软耳根已经殷红，和前几天晚上一样，瞪了自己一眼，大步流星向前走去给违规停泊开罚单。

Gast跑去汇合前的念头是：「他怎么这么喜欢瞪我？」

-end-


End file.
